Nomad Sun
by yang-panda
Summary: The Kazekage begins to work directly with the sand nomad's leader in order to better Suna's natural resources. What he didn't count on though was her being so young and….strange. Gaara/OC
1. Upon Request

Amateru sat peacefully in the sand while her eyes kept a careful watch over the humped cattle that grazed on pads of hay. Her fingers ran through the sand that blew around her with a light wind, her nails painted a light brown so she would not have to continue to see the dirt that would accumulate underneath them from working with the earth. Footsteps behind her forced Amateru's gaze to cross her shoulder. She could see a man approaching but all he could see from under her light tan shawl hood that shielded her face was a few strains of loose deep burgundy brown hair.

"Baraka, Amateru?"

The man was tall and wearing all black. The fabric from his black hood waved in the light wind over his painted face. Kankuro was his name if she recalled correctly. She had met with him only a few times on rare occasion, mostly as a means of communication between her and the Kazekage. Slowly Amateru stood to her feet; her tan robe blew back from her body revealing her lightly tanned skin. The chocolate brown top that adorned her chest was cropped and tied up under her bust while her long layered tan and brown skirt flowed back between her legs.

"The Kazekage is requesting your presence." Kankuro addressed. He watched the young woman, still unable to see her face, turn back to look at the cattle situated behind her. Baraka, Amateru, two year new leader of the sand nomads that lived outside of the village keeping charge of Sunagakure's agricultural resources. The moment Amateru took over the position that was previously ran by her father, communication with the village commenced in conversation with improving their agricultural system. Kankuro watched as a covered man on a chestnut colored horse galloped up to her side.

"I'm heading to the village; keep the cattle on track till I return." Her voice was soft but held a commanding undertone. The man on horseback's face was covered with a white scarf while his arms were wrapped in bandages. Kankuro could not read his expression with the exception of a light nod that sent the man and the horse in a controlled gallop around the side of the small herd. Amateru turned back to face Kankuro. Her face still covered by her shawl's hood as she approached him. The nomads, though Sunagakure born and raised, held a different culture than the rest of the citizens that were village bound. They moved around the dunes constantly, never staying in one place too long. Their focus was solely on the well-being of livestock and crops. Kankuro turned with Amateru's movements leading her back to the village. That was one of the main reasons why it was hard to come into communications with them besides written messages. Amateru definitely made herself more accessible than her father before her. Kankuro didn't know very much about Amateru, she was strictly raised on the outskirts of the village like the other nomads.

"Nervous?" He broke the silence as he led her through Sunagakure's mountainous entrance. She was helping them build a better foundation of resources, it was best to try and be personable. Her clothing's appearance stood out and attracted her quite a bit of attention. Nomads never set foot into Suna.

"What for?" Her voice was calm and kind.

"Well, you've never met the Kazekage before, I'm sure you've heard stories." Kankuro smiled. The soft laugh that escaped her lips caught him off guard.

"The Kazekage? From the messages I've received he seems like a level headed man," Her head raised to look up at the large spherical building that housed the Kazekage's office. Kankuro could only make out her lips from under the shawl hood, they were in a soft smile, "It's quite dangerous to follow grape vines."

A smirk played on his lips as they entered the building. Clever analogy, he liked her.

Kankuro knocked on his younger brother's office door,

"Yes?" a calm voice spoke out from within.

"I've brought Baraka, Amateru." He addressed.

"Come in."

Amateru entered while Kankuro held the door to the side for her. In front of her sat a young man with vibrant auburn red hair and tanuki circled eyes that were focused on the piles of papers in front of him until she approached. He looked to be about the same age as her. She didn't think they would have been so close in age.

"Lord Kazekage," she bowed

A puzzled expression crossed Gaara's face for a moment. This... that voice was too young to be the Baraka Amateru he had been in communication with. Did Kankuro make a mistake? As she straightened her posture from the bow she pulled her light tan shawl hood down. Both Kankuro and Gaara's eyes widened.

"I'm Baraka, Amateru," a smile was placed onto rose petal lips, her face bight with sun kissed skin. She couldn't be older than 22! Her heart shaped face was framed by burgundy brown bangs that fell into copper eyes while the rest of her thick hair was held back by a low loose braid over her shoulder. This was not who he was expecting to meet. Where was the old woman he always had envisioned he was exchanging messages with!?

Kankuro released a broad grin, well this was unexpected. Who knew the desert dunes were holding back such a beauty? He looked over at his younger brother who quickly recomposed his shock, oh-ho he saw it too did he?

Amateru smiled kindly with her hands held gently behind her back, "It's wonderful to finally be able to meet you in person, thank you for requesting my presence."

Gaara immediately withdrew his surprise; this couldn't be a joke was it? He quickly glanced to Kankuro who grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He was surprised as well.

"Thank you for coming," He stood from his seat, "I know coming into the village is foreign for nomads."

Her eyes stayed focused on him respectively, "That is something I would like to change." Amateru's voice was soft but direct.

"I agree, one of the main reasons why I requested your presence. I believe it is important for the distance between us to be eliminated. You are all Suna citizens after all." Gaara walked around to the front of his desk to be more personable. This woman was holding the future of Suna's economy in her hands essentially. She held the knowledge of how they would become more self-sufficient resource wise. He just- the way she wrote did not give him the image of someone who looked like… her.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage." Amateru nodded her head, "I do have to admit, the structures here are much larger than I imagined," she raised a hand to her head with a laugh, "It's quite dizzying. I do think it will be some time before my people are comfortable around so much…. activity."

She had a good laugh.

"I can imagine it would take some time. How about you?" Gaara inquired

"When all eyes are on you what insecurities are you really allowed to have?"

He related to her words immediately. Amateru waited, she was sure that the Kazekage didn't summon her presence just for small talk. He handed her a file studying her face as she took it from him. She opened it carefully to read its contents, her copper eyes moving with the strokes of the kanji while a smile played at her lips before she just couldn't contain it. It was a report of other village's views on Sunagakure's resource state, it was horrible!

"This is horrible," she softly laughed handing the file back to Gaara taking both him and Kankuro back. Her response made no sense, should they be insulted? The papers showed that they were thought of as a dependent village rather than an independent one. Yes they were surrounded by a desert but they were not a cry for help. The two men watched her walk to the window behind the Kazekage's desk. She touched the clay wall of the building with her fingertips closing her eyes. Her hand scaled the wall till it was level with her face, her eyes opening to look out over the roof tops of the village.

"Sky gardens." She spoke, Gaara watched her, "Vertical gardens, they can be erected anywhere around the village. It will allow people to grow their own food without plots of land." Her idea….. it was good.

"Self-sufficient." Kankuro spoke

Amateru looked back at them both, "Those reports are misguided." She explained walking back to them. The air of which she carried herself was strong, Baraka held an old soul. That is why the Kazekage had envisioned her as such, "I make sure live stock is kept separately and not in one large herd. That way to outsider's eyes it looks as though stock is deplenished but that is far from the truth. I apologize for laughing." She quickly bowed

A smirk sneaked onto the Kazakage's face, Kankuro was quick to catch this. Gaara was impressed; to be honest he was too. Amateru was proving to be a great asset to Suna.

"Baraka," Gaara spoke up, Amateru straightened her posture. "I would like to make you my adviser on issues concerning agriculture and resources."

Her eyes glowed, "I would be honored Lord Kazekage, I apologize that past relations have not been better."

"That does not fall on your shoulders." He turned returning to his desk, "Is it possible for you to return tomorrow to fix our own documents so an accurate resource count can be considered." He was the Kazekage but she still was in charge of the nomad fractions. He couldn't just demand her presence as if she was a Suna shinobi.

"Of course Lord Kazekage." Amateru pulled her shawl hood back up over her head acknowledging that their meeting was finished. Kankuro observed his younger brother take care to watch her leave. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth before he followed her to escort her out of the village. There was an interest present that their great Kazekage was trying to cover, of which, he had not witnessed before. Kankuro watched her walk in front of him; her movements were in sync with the rhythm of the earth around her. She walked lightly on her toes almost like a dance. The villager's eyes were glued on her the entire way to the Suna's entrance. Her movements were different; the air around her was different. Were all nomads like this?

Amateru turned to Kankuro as she exited the village, her face once again shrouded.

"Did I seem nervous?" she smiled returning to their previous conversation.

"I know the Kazakage was impressed." A half smile returned her expression

She released a calming breath through her nose, "I know I didn't grow up within the gates of Sunagakure, but I do love this village. I will help in any way I can."

Kankuro watched her in all seriousness just as a sorrel horse slowed it pace behind her. It was not the same man who he saw on horseback that morning. With a pull of her hand the man had her on the horse seated behind him.

"Till tomorrow," Kankuro dismissed. Amateru nodded before the horse took off across the dunes, sand flying up behind its hooves.


	2. Paperwork

"Baraka, Amateru huh?"

Kankuro looked over to his sister, Temari. Her blond bangs bounced as she walked. She had just returned from business in her husband's native village, Konohagakure. They had both caught her up to speed on the situation and Baraka's idea.

"What is she like, a nomad?"

Gaara's attention was turned up ahead, his siblings gaze followed. Amateru was arriving at the Kazekage's building just as they were. Her shawl hood covering her face again but what was most noticeable was the steps in which she walked. They were smooth and precise and most of her weight was balanced on her toes.

"She's…strange." Gaara answered continuing forward to greet her while Kankuro and Temari fell behind. They watched her bow addressing the Kazekage before pulling her hood back in respect.

"Strange?" Temari smiled upon seeing the girl's vibrant features, "I would say beautiful." She teased

"I'm thinking that's what means." Kankuro grinned

Amateru followed the Kazekage into the head building, her hands placed neatly behind her back.

"You did not have to come on your own; I would have sent Kankuro for you." Gaara began, "I know it is surprising for the villagers to see a nomad." He glanced over to her; they were almost the same height with the exception of her being a few inches shorter.

"It is interesting to be stared at, but I'm here to set an example, not to be coddled." She stepped into the elevator with him. As the elevator jerked to rise, her footing immediately spread to keep balance. Upon noticing that the Kazekage was staring at her action she immediately straightened herself out pursing her lips in embarrassment. When the elevator rose to a stop she jerked again spreading out her legs for balance. Gaara shook his head as he exited the elevator first. That would definitely be the amusement of the day. He led her into his office, a large pile of paper work stacked onto his desk. Amateru noticed it immediately,

"I never imagined the Kazekage would have so much work." She addressed.

"That's yours," Gaara mused lifting up the stack and placing it in her arms, her knees buckled at the weight as soon as he released it.

A small sound escaped her lips, it wasn't an actual word per say. He imagined that it was meant to be one but in her surprise she wasn't able to finish it. He watched her situate herself on the floor.

"I can get you a desk." Gaara observed her begin to try and organize the files and papers in front of herself.

"I wouldn't be a bother," she looked up at him through her burgundy brown bangs, "never used one anyways." Her smile went back to the files in front of her. Ah yes the nomad thing that shown to be apparent in a simple elevator, he needed to remind himself of that but still… were they all like her? A Suna native and citizen but it was as though she held a whole another culture around herself. When was it that both communities began to lose touch with one another?

Amateru held the writing brush between her teeth while she read over the papers. Many of the data was incorrect, what was her father doing all these years? It was almost as if he was lying to them about their resource levels. Though yes, Suna would never be the fresh market other villages like Konoha was but citizens had the potential to grow their own food. Where Suna assets lied would be in livestock. Many of her people were herders and well versed in breeding. The desert left much room for livestock growth, space was no object. Selective breeding was the key for hardy animals that could survive in such conditions. Suna was looking to be a provider that other villages would want to trade with.

Amateru closed a file setting it to the side that made up the finished work. She looked to her right, there was still so much left! Her face fell as she leaned to the right till she was laying on the floor on her back. Gaara looked up from his desk to see the nomad leader laying on the floor with papers lifted above her head as she read them, writing brush held between her teeth. His brow raised; strange, strange woman. Looking to the clock on the wall it was almost noon. Amateru looked up as she noticed the Kazekage rise from his desk. She immediately sat up as he walked around the side.

"Are you hungry?" He watched her remove the brush from her mouth. She was technically a guest; he had to make sure that she was fed. Amateru set the brush down carefully next to herself before easily standing to her feet.

"I suppose it is around that time." Her copper eyes, Gaara quickly glanced away; they held a certain peace to them. She watched him walk around her,

"I can show you around some on our way." He paused before they reached the elevator, "would you prefer to take the stairs?"

A blush immediately rose to Amateru's cheeks, her eyes widening, "I-I'm, I can use an elevator." She quickly walked in turning to face him once she entered. He slowly waked in watching her as the doors shut and he pushed the button to the ground floor. She already had her feet shoulders width apart to keep her balance. As the elevator jerked down her hair seemed to stand on end while her arms were carefully placed to her side for stability. Gaara had to admit this was a sight to be seen. He leaned against the elevator wall watching her nervous body language; it was as though she was afraid the floor was going to leave her. There was no reason to hide his watching. He had given her the choice to take the stairs.

Amateru could see the Kazekage's attention was on her from her peripheral vision. Immediately she forced herself to relax bringing her feet together. She was not going to embarrass herself! That wish was not received. As the elevator reached the ground floor with a slight jerk Amateru ended up on her butt with a gasp. The Kazekage had to turn away as to not embarrass her further. He couldn't conceal the amusement that spread across his face. This was the most ridiculous thing. Amateru looked up as a hand reached down to her, the Kazekage. She took it allowing him to help bring her back up to her feet. God she must look like an idiot.

Immediately Amateru straightened herself out releasing his hand as two chunin entered the elevator.

"Lord Kazekage," they greeted but their eyes were glued on Amateru. She was forming an image for the nomads. Gaara nodded leading her out of the elevator. He watched her look back as the elevator door closed while she continued to follow behind him. The village's eyes were glued to her as they walked down the street. He watched her pull her tan shawl hood up over her head. She was not as confident as she wanted to make out. Amateru held herself with strength but the city was a bit over whelming. Gaara looked over to his right; it would probably be best to get her out of the main view for a moment.

"Baraka," he addressed grabbing her attention to notice he was turning into a small restaurant. Immediately the smell of food hit her nostrils,

"Lord Kazekage," the place seemed to greet as he led her to some seats in the back out of main view. Amateru placed herself across from Gaara removing the hood from her head; she looked around herself studying the place. It was small, only about four tables in total. The kitchen where food is prepared placed in the center while the aroma of food stemmed from it.

"Smells amazing," She mused, her eyes returning to the Kazekage.

"A reason I eat here often; how were the documents?" He watched her move her hand to the side of her face before running her fingers over her nose and down across her lips in thought,

"Very inaccurate, I don't think my father was being as….. honest as he should have been."

"Is there reason for concern?" Gaara questioned just as food was placed in front of them

"No, no, crops wise we are behind but…" her voice trailed off as her eyes darted around the place. Amateru didn't know how she felt about speaking so freely in regards to their livestock situation. In all honesty they were ahead but that information, it didn't seem like something everyone should be aware of just yet.

"Lord Kazekage," she breathed, "Could I interest you in a visit to our camps?"

Gaara watched her, to be honest that would not be a bad idea, he had never taken the time to check up on the nomads. To be honest Baraka was the first he had actually met. All other times it was just passing at a distance,

"I think that would be a wise idea actually."

Amateru sent him a smile her eyes curving up with her cheeks, "It would be nice for everyone to meet who is protecting them," She began to eat but a wave of guilt washed over his body. Protecting them? Her face lit up as she took a bite of the dumplings in front of her. The nomads never crossed his mind during his work. It was something that he was aware was there but nothing ever discussed or talked out. The nomads were pretty self-sufficient and kept to themselves. Even though they supplied Suna with their meat, wool, and some crops, their well-being had yet to cross his mind until that moment.

"This is delicious!" Amateru mused recapturing Gaara's attention. This woman, she cared for her nomads and all of Suna's villagers. The beef in the dumplings she was eating almost positively came from their cattle.

Amateru noticed the Kazekage's face had grown sullen, " Lord Kaze-" Her words were interrupted by the appearance of a blond hair woman, her hair separated into four sections.

"I thought I saw you come in here," She greeted Gaara before turning her attention to Amateru, "Baraka Amateru?"

Immediately Amateru stood up to greet her, "Yes,"

"I'm Temari," She smiled, "I heard about your sky garden idea, it sounds wonderful. Would that really be possible for people to have?"

Amateru watched Temari, she showed much interest in the topic, "Well yes, an irrigation system would need to be put into place, and the plants would have to be hardy to withstand the night's wind but I've been working hard to adapt strains of plants to this climate."

Gaara listened with interest. It was something he had yet to go into more detail with her.

"Strains of plants?" Temari questioned

"I did some traveling to find hardy plants that held the potential to grow here. It took about a year but I believe we have a steady strain growing."

Temari smiled, "to think that I could have a fresh garden for cooking."

Gaara rolled his eyes; she was still stuck in the honeymoon phase. Temari couldn't cook if her life depended on it, "That wouldn't be fair to the garden, Temari."

Immediately she sent her younger brother a stern look, "Shikamaru loves my cooking." She defended,

"Your husband?" Amateru inquired,

"Yes," Temari turned her attention back with a kind smile. Amateru gathered from Kazekage's interaction with her they were not strangers, it was sibling like.

"There is a few plants I have noticed all men seem to enjoy, if you like I will bring you some the next time I come to the village. It will be interesting to see how they fair, a good first experiment."

Temari watched Amateru's calm eyes, she liked this girl, "That would be very much appreciated…." She wasn't sure how to address Amateru

"Lady Baraka," Gaara answered her unspoken question. Temari glanced over to her brother, so he was giving her an authoritative title. Amateru looked over that the Kazekage as well; he was acknowledging her as a leader.

"Lady Baraka," Temari repeated, "surely you have a husband as well?"

Gaara instantly raised his eyes to see her answer, that thought had not crossed his mind.

Amateru released a soft laugh, "No, I don't have the time for such things." She answered truthfully, "I'm married to Sunagakure, and to be honest," a smile playing on her lips, "he's rather demanding and always hungry."

Gaara smirked; he needed to remember that excuse the next time the elders decided to bother him with that topic.

"It's not a chore," Temari corrected taking Amateru off guard, she watched the older woman's face, it was honest, "Someone who is always there for support and trust that you just can't experience with anyone else, when you find that it's not a job."

Amateru stared her lips slightly parted. Gaara stood to his feet saving Amateru from the intensity that turned the moment,

"You still have a few more files to go over correct?"

"Oh yes," Amateru shook her head snapping out of the intensity of Temari's words, "it was nice to meet you," She bowed before following silently after Gaara. She stayed silent at his side as they walked back to his office.

"Sister?" she brought up,

"Yes." He confirmed

"She's…direct." Amateru looked over to the Kazekage to have him send her an already knowing expression.

* * *

Amateru blinked her eyes furiously, the print on the documents were becoming blurry. It was already dark outside, how many hours has she been at it? The Kazekage had left about an hour ago to take care of some other business; she stayed behind so that these documents would finally be corrected. Was it only an hour since he left? Time was no longer a logic for her. Her head bobbed as she tried to stay awake. There was only three pages left! She could fight through it!

Gaara walked back into his office to see the nomad leader passed out on the floor. Her long hair was sprawled out underneath her, the braid fallen over her shoulder while her robe cascaded over her hip. A paper was still being loosely held in her left hand while the brush was a distance from her right, the ink bleeding onto the floor. She passed out hard. He glanced up to the clock on the wall, it was late, he had gotten held up longer than he had intended. Slowly he walked over to the young woman; her face was at peace in her slumber. Carefully removing the paper from her hand sand raised up from the gourd in the rooms corner lifting Amateru's sleeping form over to a cushioned bench that lined the right wall of the office. The paper in his hand, he read it over. She had changed their livestock numbers by a lot, could that be correct? It was about to reach triple digits. If that was true then… then they were actually leading in that resource. Had she accomplished that on her own? Nomads did not deal in currency; it was all through barter and trade. Suna never paid them for keeping the village fed and yet they worked to supply them all. Gaara glanced back to her, "Amateru," her name… he glanced to the door as a knock echoed from it. It was late, he couldn't imagine who it would be.

"Come in."

It was Yaoki, a brown hair chunin he had worked closely with in the past. "Lord Gaara," he began taking a moment to notice the woman asleep on the bench, "I think you might want to take a look outside."

Gaara looked at him before slowly standing to his feet. Yaoki followed behind him as he reached the window to see two men on horseback and one on foot waiting outside of the building. All three of their faces were covered by either a hood or a scarf; nomads. They were here to retrieve their sleeping leader.

"Why are nomads in the village?" Yaoki looked to his Kazekage. It was a strange sight to see, people were peeking out their windows as well to observe the scene.

"To retrieve their belonging." He spoke calmly turning to walk over to Amateru. He was sure they had to definitely rack up the courage to enter the village. Amateru was the first nomad to enter the village in years. For them to wander in looking for her…. She meant something to them.

"Baraka," Gaara spoke in an attempt to wake the sleeping leader. Yaoki watched from over his shoulder,

"That's Baraka Amateru?" he questioned surprised, her name was known but her face wasn't.

Gaara patted her on the shoulder, "Baraka." No movement, he released a sigh slipping his hands underneath her form to pick her up, an arm under her knees while the other supported her shoulders. He didn't feel it would be appropriate to present her back encased in sand. Yaoki quickly followed his Kazekage into the elevator down to the nomads. Deep sleeper.

As they exited the building the nomad's eyes immediately went to them, with a pull on the horses reins the nomads had the horses down on one knee. Gaara watched them; it was as if the horses were bowing…. He definitely has never been greeted like that before.

"Lady Baraka," The one on the ground spoke,

"She is just asleep," Gaara confirmed before any misconceptions could arise. He handed her over to the male nomad. The man looked to the Kazekage, all that could be seen through the scarfs that wrapped his head were copper eyes much like Amateru.

"She is a deep sleeper," the nomad confirmed an understanding. The man held her in his arms very carefully almost as if he was afraid of touching her. "We grew concerned." He spoke matter-of-factly. Gaara watched him kindly, he had to be sensitive. He could see the way their eyes were darting about themselves. They were uncomfortable.

"You are welcome here anytime." He watched the man's eyes brighten, he was sure there was a smile under his scarf. With a nod the man turned to the two on horseback handing Amateru up in front of one of the men. The man pulled the shawl hood up over her head to cover her face as the nomad jumped onto the back of the second horse. The horse's heads rose as they turned on heel lightly galloping out of the village. Gaara watched them leave, Yaoki still at his side.

"I didn't think she was so young." Yaoki spoke up following Gaara's gaze

"Neither did I."

Yaoki looked back to see Gaara was walking back into the Kazekage building, quickly he ran to catch up with his leader.


	3. Enter Nomads

**XXX**

**_Author's Notes_: So while writing this fanfiction I was very inspired by the music of Lindsey Sterling which helped in the inspiration for Amateru. This can be shown to be very apparent in this chapter with the song Shadows. I highly suggest you all listen to her wonderful music, read, and enjoy :)  
**

**XXX**

Kankuro sent a look to Matsuri, she was starting irritate him with her fidgeting,

"Oi! Why are you so nervous?" He didn't understand why Gaara wanted to have her come with them to visit the nomad camp in the first place, just because she is his little protegee or whatever it didn't make sense why he wanted her to come along in their first real relations with the nomads.

"Well I heard they have glowing eyes; when they came to the village last night I heard they had glowing golden eyes." She was twisting the bottom of her shirt in her hands

"Because you heard their eyes glow?" Kankuro spoke flatly.

Gaara listened silently staying out of their exchange, Matsuri should know better than to jump to such conclusions in the first place. Though that was one of the reasons he needed to bring her along. She represented the reactions that the village would have on a whole to them. It would allow him to see what needed to be done to help the nomads become more uniform with the village. Plus, she should learn not to jump to such outrageous conclusions. He taught her better than that.

"Well if their eyes glow you can only imagine what the rest of them looks like. Isn't that why they stay out in the desert?"

Kankuro released a broad smile, "You'll defiantly be in for a surprise then" he laughed as they approached a camp distinct with turquoise colored tents, a fire pit situated in the middle while a few horses and sheep congregated around it. There was two men sitting near the fire. They immediately stood when they saw them approach. Once again their faces were completely covered; it made Matsuri's hair stand on end how quickly they retreated into a nearby tent. The way they moved was so fluid. When the three reached the fire pit a clothed figure exited the tent in front of them. Kankuro and Gaara immediately recognized her,

"Baraka," Gaara greeted as she pulled back her hood revealing a welcoming smile.

Matsuri immediately gaped, "Why are you so pretty!?" she pointed

Amateru's eyes widened in surprise while Gaara and Kankuro's heads instantaneously whipped around to stare down at Matsuri who was situated in-between them.

"Matsuri!" Gaara scolded

Matsuri immediately shied away, "I mean, what I mean," She stepped forward with her head down. Amateru watched her with a slightly tilted head, "I had, I thought you were going to look... scary?" her face cringed, she was going to hear about this later she knew it. Amateru released a thoughtful smiled that was soon followed by a whimsical laugh that echoed through the camps tents. She placed herself in front of Matsuri with a small jump, her feet together while her hands stayed situated behind her back as she leaned forward.

"My name is Amateru, and I'm pleased to know you don't find me scary." She grinned.

Matsuri looked into Amateru's eyes, they were copper almost golden…. That's why people thought the nomads had glowing eyes! Her eyes though were kind; it was as though Suna's sand abided in them.

"The villagers seemed to have created much speculation to the nomad's appearance." Gaara explained, "It might be best to no longer cover your faces when you enter the village… at least for the mean time." His eyes landed on Matsuri, hence example A…

Amateru released a breath, "If that is what you suggest Lord Kazekage." Her eyes strayed to Kankuro giving him acknowledgment, "So how about I show you a day in the life of a nomad?" she turned her back to lead them through the tents. Kankuro was the first to follow her, "We usually only spend about three days in a location at a time before we move to a new spot." Amateru explained guiding them into a tent. Inside it was rather spacious. Two women were situated on straw mats. They were older than Amateru each by a few years, one a decade. When she entered with the strangers they immediately covered their faces so only their copper eyes were shown. The two women were sorting through piles of wool that surrounded them. The tent was not filled with many comforts, only necessities.

"Please do not hide your faces," Amateru comforted softly to the two women, "This is the Kazekage." She introduced motioning to Gaara. He walked up so he was standing next to Amateru. The two women looked to one another in uncertainty pausing their motion of brushing sand granules from the wool. Gaara raised his right hand slightly at his side, as he did the grains of sand slowly lifted from the wool to gather in his palm.

Amateru watched in wonder. She had heard of the Kazekage's ability but had never seen it herself. The other women joined her with curious eyes as their hours of work was taken care of in a matter of seconds. They slowly pulled the shawls back revealing the same sun kissed skin Amateru featured. One with long light brown hair, the older with the burgundy brown like their leader. The two women held closed smiles on their face,

"Will you be staying long Lord Kazekage?" they greeted in hopeful unison glancing to more wool that was situated in the tent's corner, of which, needed to be tended to.

"Akahana, Uzumi!" Amateru rested her hands on her hips in a light scold but her face held a smile completely undermining herself. Gaara let out a slight smirk at the women's words while Kankuro held back a chuckle behind them. "As you can see," Amateru continued eying the two women, "We are always very busy," at once the women went back to the task at hand. Everyone turned on heel and excited the tent, Matsuri waving a nice farewell to the women before loose fabric closed the tent behind them

"The wool we have left over after Suna we use for ourselves." Amateru explained.

"You made what you are wearing?" Matsuri studied the leader's clothing.

Amateru nodded, "Yes, some other's clothing too."

Kankuro looked around the camp, "It must be a hassle to constantly have to move camp."

"There is a system; there is not much of a choice though."

Kankuro sent her a questioning look.

"Well, it's for safety." Amateru began, "If we are constantly moving then our location is virtually unknown. It keeps the livestock and resources safe."

"Do you have trouble with safety?" Gaara addressed as she led them away from the camp.

"No, no!" she knew what he was hinting towards while he kept pace beside her, "It is just a rule that has been passed down for generations; we never have encountered any problems." Amateru reassured.

Gaara watched her. Usually rules like that were passed down for a reason, "Do not hesitate to ask for help if you need it." He watched her open her mouth to speak but she ended up closing it and responding with a nod.

Matsuri jogged a bit to catch up Amateru's pace; when she walked it was almost as if she was gliding over the sands, "Do you tend to wool like those women?"

"I do a bit of everything each day," Amateru kindly explained, "While everyone has their own individual jobs they excel at, I have always tried to make sure I stay well versed in each area. That way I can work on improving them."

"I think it would be nice to know how to make my own clothes." Matsuri sent Amateru a complementing smile.

Amateru studied her for a moment, Matsuri was shorter than her. Her dusty brown hair was cut to her shoulders. She was mousy and the fact that she had no outstanding features was overlooked by the innocence and honesty she held in her eyes. Amateru's gaze softened.

"Perhaps one day I could teach you then, Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri's face lifted.

Gaara watched their exchange. Amateru, regardless of Matsuri's outburst earlier, stayed to remain very personable with her. Her eyes looked upon Matsuri in almost a motherly gaze. The nomads respected her, but she had no strength of her own to be able to protect them from danger or trouble like he did with Sunagakure. His thoughts traced back to last night when he handed her off to the nomad, it was as though the man was afraid to even be touching her. Their view of her was high, but she had only taken over as leader two years ago if his information was correct. Though even he could not deny the feeling he got around her, it was welcoming, attractive, and it made you want to be in her presence. This welcoming feeling, it reminded him of someone…..Uzumaki.

They all dug their feet into the side of a sand dune following Amateru's lead to the top. She looked back as they joined her, a soft smile and outstretched arm behind her introducing them to the view.

"Holy cow…" Kankuro muttered. There before them beyond the sand dune was a gathering of at least 50 white cattle.

Gaara stared at the humped cattle from where they stood atop the dune, he was a little weary that her estimates were off but- "I have never seen this many cattle before."

"They are usually separated in smaller groups and spread out over an area that way the numbers do not seem as large." Amateru looked over.

"It worked," Gaara mused, she was bright. Before ever even coming into communications with him she was already taking steps for the best interest of every one, "your edits to the reports look correct." That would mean that Sunagakure was in the running to be potentially number one on that level.

At that moment two horses situated themselves in front of the four. Gaara was quick recognize their clothing. They were the same men that picked up Amateru last night on horse back. Their faces covered by white scarfs, arms and legs covered by bandages, while the rest of their body was shrouded in tan cotton clothing.

"Lord Kazekage," they greeted dismounting.

"Scarfs," Amateru twirled her finger motioning them to unwrap their faces. The two exchanged a glance almost hesitantly before they proceeded to reveal their skin hidden underneath. Sun kissed skin just like Amateru and the two women, an becomingly apparent trait of the sand nomads it seemed. The two men were tall and appeared to be older than Amateru by a few years. Their looks were completely identical.

"This is Heima and Hideki," Amateru introduced, both men had strong angular faces with a square jaw line. Their hair was cut short with dark brown bangs falling into their copper eyes.

Matsuri watched the obviously apparent twin brothers share introductions with the Kazekage. Their looks were right on par with Amateru. So this was where all the beautiful people where hiding! The only thing scary about the nomads was how attractive every one was.

"Thank you for looking after Lady Baraka!" Heima and Hideki bowed in unison.

Amateru's brow raised as her lips twisted to the side, "looking after?" she mumbled. The two at once turned to her.

"To be honest Lady Baraka-" Heima began,

"-you could sleep through a war." Hideki finished.

Amateru blinked at their words, her eyes moving towards the Kazekage.

"It was no problem," Gaara reassured, she looked completely deflated.

"I'm sure he enjoyed the company," Kankuro chimed in; Gaara immediately sent his elder brother a stern look.

"Uh-" Everyone looked to the right at the sound of Matsuri's voice. She was standing as stiff as a board while one of the humped cattle stood next to her, its upper lip rubbing against her hair, "Is this normal?" she pointed up at the cow.

Kankuro couldn't hold back a laugh while Heima and Hideki immediately rushed over shooing the cow back to the herd away from Matsuri, who was left with the remnants of cow slobber in her hair.

"Oh, Matsuri-chan." Amateru was at her side, "She must have liked the shampoo you use." She allowed her robe to drop off her shoulders into her hands handing it to the kunoichi so she could wipe off her hair. For not being a ninja Amateru's body was still toned from working with her hands. Without her robe on it was easier to see her figure's hourglass shape.

"Make sure to let her know it was lavender extract." Matsuri squinted as she worked on wiping cow saliva from her shoulder length hair.

Amateru placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to go back to camp and wash the rest out? I know from experience it's a pain."

Gaara shifted at her suggestion; they had already walked a ways to get to this point. He still wanted to confirm her claims of crops. Matsuri could survive with a little inconvenience. "I am interested in seeing the crops you added in the report."

Kankuro stepped forward, "I'll go with Matsuri back to camp so you can show Gaara the crops."

Amateru nodded, "Heima!" she called over her shoulder. Heima was quick to be at her side, his sorrel mare following behind him, "Can you escort Lord Kankuro and Matsuri back to the camp?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Have Hideki separate the herd, I don't want them within a mile of each other by night fall." Amateru turned to look at the cattle, her thumb was raised to her lips in thought "It's a full moon tonight so they will be fairly visible….. have twenty taken behind the east side wall of Suna. They will be in the moon's shadow there so it will save you daylight moving instead of keeping them in groups of ten."

Heima handed the mare's reins over to Amateru before he addressed Kankuro and Matsuri, "You're in a treat tonight, dinners always the best on the night of a full moon!"

"I'm Matsuri by the way," Matsuri chatted as Heima led them down the dune.

Amateru turned to Gaara, he was watching them leave with a protective gaze while a light wind that grazed the top of the dune picked up his auburn red hair from his brow. His teal eyes shifted to her. She stood stall holding the horse's reins out in his direction,

"Ever ridden before?" She looked amused.

Gaara walked calmly up to the horse who lifted her head at his presence before snorting air into his face. His eyes slightly widened before he crossed his arms turning his head to face Amateru who was positioned at his right still looking amused…this was going to be his elevator wasn't it? "How about we walk."

"Of course," Amateru tightened her grip on the horse's reins pulling them back towards the mare's chest cuing the animal to back up so they could proceed forward.

"I think I might like your position better than mine," Gaara began as they walked, Amateru sent him a questioning gaze. He glanced to his right over at her, "So far it seems like none of the decisions you make are paired with paperwork." A soft smile graced her face, speaking from one leader to another.

"I do apologize for falling asleep."

"I have many times." He excused her looking back ahead, the desert dunes seemed to stretch on forever. Out here it was peaceful. He honestly didn't think he would mind living out there like the nomads. Things seemed… simple.

"Was it hard for you?" Amateru spoke, her voice soft. Gaara looked over to her. He didn't understand what exactly she was asking, "to become Kazekage so young? The responsibility?"

Gaara watched her eyes, they were searching for something, "No." she looked almost surprised, "I worked hard for it; I wanted to be something precious to others, a part of this village. The responsibility is something I asked for so I gladly bare the weight on my shoulders." He noticed her hand clutch the horse's reins tighter in her fist. She turned her face towards the ground as they walked so her bangs covered her eyes. He understood now,

"You did not choose your position of nomad leader… did you?"

"No," she answered. Even though her eyes were shrouded he still continued to watch her, "ever since I was young I was…Lady Baraka. My father guided me in the decisions I made and dealt with Sunagakure as a figure head. No one would have taken direction coming from the mouth of a little girl when the outcome was the livelihood of an entire village." She immediately looked over to him halting her movement. Gaara copied her. "Please do not take me wrong," Amateru continued, "I love all of the nomads and Suna. I am proud of what I have been put on this earth to do…. but… I always wonder what it would be like to be just… Amateru."

It made sense now, "When we first started exchanging messages I had envisioned you as an old woman."

Amateru released a small smile, "An old woman!? It seems there has been much confusion about my appearance."

"I apologize for Matsuri's remark," Gaara retraced. Amateru shook her head,

"No don't. No one has ever told me I was pretty before." She smiled her cheeks curving her eyes. Gaara studied her; no one has ever told her that? Then again if she has been viewed as the nomad's leader since she was young it would have been out of line for such a remark to be made. Never viewed as anything but a leader…. even he knew every woman deserves to hear those words.

Gaara directly and firmly looked her in the eyes, "You have an old soul, and are very pretty, Amateru." Instantly her eyes widened while her clutch on the reins relaxed. She exchanged a stare of mutual understanding with him before turning her head to look in front of them,

"It's just up ahead," she breathed pulling on the horses reins with a click of her tongue to coax it into a trot behind her while her pace turned to a run up the side of a dune. Gaara followed behind her as she released the mare's reins to slide down the side of the dune. The horse continued past her running onto what looked like small valley nestled between dunes. Gaara looked around as he slid up next to Amateru. There was nothing there. He watched her kneel down and begin to dig into the sand, a few moments later pulling up what appeared to be a large purple potato.

"All of the crops are those that grow under the ground," Amateru handed him the potato; "they are growing all throughout this section of desert."

Gaara looked back to the vacant area of desert turning his left hand so his palm was facing up while the sand underneath them began to shift. The mare lifted her head in fear of the strange movement of sand. Amateru quickly ran over to her grabbing hold of the reins before the horse could take off. With a gentle hand to the mare's neck she spoke calming words while her focus was on the layer of sand being lifted from beneath their feet. A final flick of fingers sent the top layer of sand to the side revealing rows upon rows of crops. Potatoes, onions, radishes, squash, all under the setting glow of the sun. Gaara walked down the rows of crops. No one could steal what they did not know was there. He looked over to Amateru, her and the horse's silhouette was shadowed by the sunset's orange hue.

"Are there more of these?" Gaara called over to her, she raised up two fingers. Suna had already advanced so much over the past five years; this woman was going to help it to progress even further. Carefully, Gaara walked back over to her keeping careful watch of where he stepped as to not trample any crops,

"This is impressive." He handed her back the purple potato.

Her face lifted, "Thank you Lord Kaze-"

"Gaara," he interrupted her, outstretching his hand in her direction. Even though quite often a smile adorned her face he could see through its masking qualities to the loneliness that abided in her sand filled eyes.

Amateru looked down to the hand that he was offering her, she glanced up. His face was expressionless but his eyes held a kindness to them. Firmly her hand grasped his, a smile tugging on her lips. "Gaara," She corrected herself, "- wait until you see dinner."

"Give me a moment to cover this back over," he was about to lift his hands when Amateru's voice stopped him,

"Wait!" she ran past him dropping the horse's reins. Amateru knelt down in the sand digging a small hole before replanting the potato, "Okay," she breathed running back over picking up the reins from the sand, "go for it." Gaara washed the top layer of sand back over the crop rows covering up their location. When he turned back around Amateru was already mounted onto the sorrel mare. His shoulders fell. No.

"The sun is already setting, it will be quicker to get back this way," she explained thoughtfully. Gaara approached her. She watched him from her perch.

"I'm fine to walk," he crossed his arms, the setting sun reflecting against his face. He was not going to get on that animal.

"We use horses for a reason," Amateru coaxed.

"You're not a shinobi." Gaara watched her eyes grow sharp a slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. His muscles flexed in preparation. He knew what was about to happen. With a sharp kick of her heels Amateru took off on the mare across the desert sand. At once he kicked off following after her, arms behind him.

Amateru looked over to see the Kazekage was keeping in pace with the horse's lope. She leaned forward so her arms were resting on the mare's neck as he looked over. Her balance was being kept solely with her legs on the horse's bare back, "Ha!" she shouted. The horse's tail lifted up as its stride spread out quickening the pace. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

* * *

The sun was finally clearing past the horizon. Kankuro scratched his head while he stood next to the lit bonfire,

"Where are those two?" he questioned aloud grabbing Matsuri's attention from where she was helping Akahana finish preparing a rice dish on a tatami mat laid out near the fire.

Matsuri looked to Heima and Hideki who were carrying out finished platters of food, "Are the crops located far from here?"

"It's a distance away," Hideki answered.

"-but they have the horse with them, it shouldn't take long to get back." Heima finished.

Kankuro released a smirk, "Heh, Gaara would never get on a horse." At that word a growing sound in the distance grabbed every ones attention. Matsuri stood to her feet so see what looked to be a plume of dust heading in their direction,

"The hell…" Kankuro squinted trying to see across the sand. He stepped out from the camp to get a better view, the yelling of a female voice finally coming into earshot.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

There in the incoming distance was Amateru racing back on the sorrel mare, she was practically leaning onto the horses neck. Her hair was flying back behind herself while Gaara raced next to her pushing himself faster with the assistance of sand under his feet.

"Oh shit!" Kankuro cursed quickly jumping out of the way as they flew past the camp unable to stop their forward motion in enough time.

Gaara slid to a stop while Amateru pulled back on the reins to slow the mare down but her posture wasn't far enough back. The horse slid its back legs under itself causing sand flying up around it forcing a quick halt, but Amateru's body was still in motion throwing her over the horse's shoulder a distance onto the ground.

"Amateru!" Gaara's eyes widened, "Damn it," he cursed under his breath running over to her. The nomads were going to love him for this. He knelt down next to where she rolled to a stop facing down in the sand. "Are you alright?" he breathed. Amateru slowly lifted herself up using her fore arms. Sand was tangled in her hair. Gaara heard a soft chuckle emit from her before she looked up to him,

"You only win from default of me falling off." she caught her breath in a laugh, her face covered in sand. Gaara's shoulders relaxed. A closed smile reached his lips, this woman. He stood up to his feet helping her stand just as Kankuro and Matsuri ran over.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro complained almost having been trampled by a horse. He looked to Amateru, she was dusting off sand from her skirt and body.

"Gaara-sama, Lady Baraka, what happened?" Matsuri chimed in, her hands held in front of herself.

"I'm just gonna be sore in the morning," Amateru answered stretching out her arms over her chest, "Is that food I smell?" she lightly changed the topic.

"Yes!" Matsuri's face brightened, "Oh we made so much!" she walked on ahead with Amateru leaving Kankuro and Gaara to catch up. Gaara looked to Kankuro. His older brother held a smirk on his face.

"Kankuro…" Gaara warned walking after the two women with him.

"I didn't say anything," Kankuro coolly defended keeping the smirk on his lips.

Gaara watched him from the corner of his eyes till they walked into camp. It was true, the aroma of food was wafting from it. He watched as nomads stepped out from their tents to greet them, a few children being spotted from behind adult legs. The camp was lit up by the large bonfire situated in the middle of it. Off to the side was a huge display of food.

"Please sit, Lord Kazekage," a male nomad approached him, no one had anything covering their faces. The message must have gotten around. Gaara placed himself on the cushion he was directed to near the fire pit. The flames were stretching up into the night sky reaching out to the full moon and illuminating the faces around it. Tatami mats and cushions were set up all around in the center of the camp that now could clearly be seen to revolve around the warm fire pit. His eyes went to Amateru, she was standing on the other side of the fire with Matsuri untangling her hair from its loose braid. Her hair was long, cascading past her shoulders and middle back. From where he sat it mixed in with the movement of the bonfire's flames.

"Lord Kazekage," Gaara's eyes went to a woman who kneeled in front of him with a plate of food, "please try some of this food we've prepared."

"Thank you," he spoke taking the dish from her, it was meat seared on wooden skewers. He lifted one up placing the end in his mouth to pull some meat off. The beef seemed to melt in his mouth with flavor. It was delicious.

Upon seeing his pleased expression the woman quickly stood to his feet, "The Kazekage likes it!" She called out. Immediately more people rushed over to him with plates of food. Gaara's eyes widened as he was bombarded.

"Try this Lord Kazekage!"

"Please accept this dish Lord Kazekage!"

Amateru laughed softly at the scene, a plate of food situated in her own hands. Everyone was so excited and in such a good mood.

"I hope he's okay," Amateru spoke as Kankuro walked up next to her.

"Ah, he'll be fine," Kankuro brushed it off, "You should see the crowed he gets around festival time," He looked down to the young woman, her features illuminated by the fire, "You'll be joining us this year around correct?"

Amateru looked up to Kankuro, "I- well, I didn't know there was one."

"I think it would be a good opportunity for the nomads to enter mingle with the village, personally." He continued, "Uzumi told me that many of the nomads are musically inclined, that you play the violin."

Amateru immediately began to look around the gathering at the fire pit for Uzumi… telling people personal information...

Kankuro laughed at her slightly flustered face, "Don't be upset, I think it would be fun for everyone."

"Yes!" Matsuri joined in from Amateru's other side, "She told us that every full moon is almost like a celebration. Will there be music tonight as well?" Amateru blinked, she didn't think they would be interested in hearing music. She glanced between the two of them,

"Okay, but you have to dance." She slyly smirked.

"Hey," Kankuro's face dropped, "I don't dance."

"I think it will be a lot of fun for everyone." she mocked his earlier words with a grin as she backed away from the two. Matsuri released a giggle while Amateru turned to walk over to Hideki who was sitting down on a tatami mat near the fire. She squatted in front of him setting down her and Matsuri watched as he nodded to unheard words. He turned back calling to someone seated behind him while Amateru stood to her feet slipping off her shoes before Hideki handed forward a worn wooden nomad leader proceeded to tune the instrument before straightening her posture resting it on her shoulder. With a pull of the bow a solid note sang out grabbing the camps attention; the notes rang out slowly into the cool night air as Amateru stepped back away from Hideki towards the fire. Her steps were precise as she backed up.

People quickly moved out of the way giving their leader room.

Amateru slid her foot slowly in front of herself through the sand with a pull of a note, her hair swaying as her feet circled out with each sound before the music notes picked up into a more intense melody. Amateru spun around herself, her loose skirt following her legs, as the beat of drums emitted from a sitting nomad. Quickly Akahana joined her side with a tambourine. The two woman moved their bodies in the same rhythm of the music as the fire danced behind them. Amateru smiled as she moved herself around Akahana with fluid motions of her feet before rising to her toes as a second violin joined in played by a male nomad standing off to the side.

Gaara watched the nomad leader dance around in front of the bonfire in timing with the violin on her shoulder. He had never seen anything quite like this before. She twisted her feet as she lowered herself to the ground. A teasing grin was etched on her face as she leaned down nose to nose with Akahana before fluidly rising back up with the woman. Swiftly they were joined by three other nomads, two female and one male, who easily slipped into dance with them. The two women joined hands around Amateru lowering themselves to the ground while she leaned into the music of the violin slowing her movements with the sound.

This was the grace that could be seen in her movements when she walked.

He watched as she made eye contact with him for a split moment before the two women rose up separating from around her. Amateru refrained from playing to lift up her leg spinning with the violin loosely in hand before easily handing it off to one of the women who picked up back with the tune. Amateru skipped over to Matsuri grabbing her by the wrists pulling her in front of the fire. She separated from the kunoichi spinning around ending with a sway of her hips and her hands hovering lightly above her head. Matsuri attempted to follow Amateru's movement but couldn't grasp the fluid motions that the other nomads did. Still a smile was plastered on Matsuri's face while she continued to try and follow Amateru.

The Kazekage looked around, every ones faces were bright. The glow of fire reflected from them while majority clapped their hands in time with the music. Though they did not have many of the necessities those inside Suna possessed, the one thing they did have was- his eyes settled on the nomad leader who dropped to the ground along with Matsuri in laughter as the music came to a halt, - Amateru.


	4. The Trouble with Kunai

Kankuro walked out to the balcony where his younger brother stood looking over the village in his Kage robe. It had been three days since their visit to the nomad camp and ever since that day Gaara seemed distracted. He was his big brother though, he knew.

"When is she do back in the village?" Kankuro walked up next to him.

"Who?" Gaara questioned plainly, his eyes still focused over the balcony.

Kankuro's lips twisted in a purse, oh now he was just playing dumb! He knew exactly who he was referring to!

"Baraka," Kankuro leaned his forearms on the stone railing, "didn't you schedule a time for her to come back? I know there was still a few pages to be looked over."

"Oh," Gaara began his voice still stoic, "no."

Kankuro released a sigh straightening his posture, "You know, she's not going to be like the women you're used to," he spoke referring to his many fans who on the frequent still swooned over him.

Gaara glanced over to his brother.

"She has more important things on her mind than you," He spoke bluntly, "but, women like that are worth the trouble of pursuit. That's one of her appeals isn't it?" Kankuro glanced over to see Gaara look back over the balcony in thought. He let out a smirk; older brother knows best this time doesn't he?

* * *

Amateru looked up at the entrance into Sunagakure, the cliff walls were tall reaching up into the sun. She could feel the eyes of the ninja who laced the entrance ledges on her.

"Oh!" she quickly mumbled to herself remembering her shawl hood still adorn her head. Instantly she could feel a switch in their gaze. No longer did the air feel as intense, it was relieving. Amateru took a quick step back as two ninja landed in front of her. One had short brown hair while the others head was covered by a white cloth tied with the village head band. Both were clad in the standard Suna vest.

"Lady Baraka!" The one with brown hair greeted with a short wave and a bright smile. He spoke so friendly; she didn't remember ever meeting him,

"I'm Yaoki," He continued to smile.

"And I'm Korobi," the other grinned.

"Here to see Lord Gaara?" Yaoki questioned.

"Oh, no." Amateru softly answered clutching the woven basket in her arm, "I'm actually looking for Matsuri, a kunoichi named Matsuri?"

"Oh Matsuri," Yaoki recognized with a nod.

"I saw her earlier today at the academy," Korobi thought back with a finger placed to his chin, "She might still be there, would you like us to take you?"

Amateru's face brightened at their kindness, "Oh yes please."

"Alright, follow us!" Yaoki grinned turning to lead the way.

Amateru kept up next to him while Korobi walked on her right. A shadow covered over them as they walked through Sunagakure's tall cliff side entrance. It felt cool under its gaze. The shinobi guards studied her no longer in a blank stare. Amateru sent them a kind smile, her eyes glowing. She saw a few of them blink in surprise before returning the smile. Amateru looked back ahead. Gaara was right, hiding their faces was off putting.

"How do you like Suna?" Yaoki looked down to the nomad leader, she was a head shorter than them.

"It's a very beautiful city," she mused as they escorted her down a street. Amateru had yet to be brought down this street. It was laced with stands set up with food and other products. The street smelled delicious! "I've never been down this street before."

"Oh really?" Korobi smiled, "this is the market place, I like taking this way."

"Lord Gaara doesn't though," Yaoki slyly added, "mostly because we end up being late." He cringed.

Amateru released a slight chuckle. She could see why, all the food and colors of fabrics hanging from displays, and sounds and smells! It was easily distracting.

"Oh! I know what Lady Baraka would like!" Yaoki raised his finger stopping quickly in the street. Korobi studied his partners face,

"Oh yes she would!" he grinned.

Amateru looked in-between them her curiosity peaking.

"I'll be right back." Yaoki jumped off. In an instant he was back with a small wrapping in his hand. Amateru took it from him, ninjas…... they were so quick it was ridiculous.

"What is it?" she untied the green wrapping with interest to reveal what looked like a fluffy green teardrop.

"Green tea mochi." They spoke in unison, "Try it!"

Amateru carefully picked it up with her fore fingers. It was soft and fluffy to the touch, almost like a dumpling! She place a bit carefully in her mouth taking a bite. The soft dough danced on her tongue while a hint of green tea teased her taste buds, the red been filling raising a blush to her cheeks.

"It's heavenly!" She gasped.

"Lady Baraka approved!" Yaoki laughed with a high five to Korobi over her head while she popped the rest in her mouth enjoying the sensation.

"Baraka?" a woman's elderly voice questioned. Yaoki, Korobi, and Amateru looked over to see an elderly woman with silver grey hair that was pulled up into a high bun standing in front of them, "Baraka, Amateru?"

Amateru looked between her two ninja tour guides before answering, "Yes?" she tilted her held slightly.

"You're the sand nomad leader, correct?" the woman made sure to confirm.

Amateru watched her with soft eyes, "Yes I am, is there something I can help you with?"

"My name is Haruka, I'm an herbal merchant. I've heard that there is a possibility of a garden system put into the village…..is that true?" When she spoke there was much care taken to enunciate each world clearly and precisely.

"Yes, that is something I have discussed with the Kazekage." Amateru answered. She watched a smile spread onto the woman's worn face.

"I know it might be too much to ask of you, but would you mind taking a look at some of my plants?" Haruka's face was sincere.

Amateru responded with a kind smile, "That would be no trouble."

Haruka's face instantly brightened, "Thank you Lady Baraka, it's right around the corner… your two friends are welcome to come as well!" She pointed to Yaoki and Korobi. Amateru immediately looked to them before bringing her attention back to Haruka,

"Oh they're not-"

"Of course!" Korobi answered before Amateru could finished. She watched as they followed Haruka away from her. Friends?

"Come on Lady Baraka, you have to keep up!" Yaoki called back to her with a smile while his hand cupped his mouth. Amateru quickly ran to catch up to the three.

Haruka led them to the left in between two shops where a door was situated a ways back. She stuck her key into it before stepping out of the way to allow them to enter. Yaoki and Korobi politely moved to the side so Amateru could enter first. Inside there was florescent lighting strung along the walls and situated underneath them was shelves upon shelves of herbs. Yaoki and Korobi followed her into Haruka's home.

"Wow," they both breathed looking around themselves as Haruka shut her door walking up behind them.

"You did this yourself?" Amateru questioned walking over to get a closer look at the plants under the florescent lighting. Her features were illuminated as she leaned in closer to some pots of lavender. A plant that was not very fond of intense heat, but this woman had it growing quite well in her cool home.

"Yes," Haruka moved next to her, "I wanted to grow my own instead of having them shipped in. I haven't been doing it for very long, that is why when I heard the rumor about these sky gardens I had to find out."

Amateru walked along the shelves, there was basil, and thyme, she paused as she came up to a pot of rosemary. The plant was beginning to turn brown. She touched it lightly with her fingertips.

"That is the plant I was wondering if you could look at," Haruka spoke sadly, "I had soil brought in for the other plants, but I just can't get it to stay alive."

Amateru glanced up at the woman through her bangs after she touched the soil with her fingertips. "It's the soil," she educated.

"That was the best I could get," Haruka spoke in confusion.

"No, no," Amateru smiled with a soft head shake, "the soil is excellent for the other herbs but rosemary doesn't need it. Actually it is one of the first plants I would like to introduce to the village. It can grow in sand and rocks and doesn't require that much attention or water." Amateru reached into her basket under some fabric grabbing a small plant whose roots were tied in up in a potato sack with sand. She placed it in Haruka's hands. Haruka looked down at the plant, it was a small rosemary but its steams were bright green. She breathed in its strong and fragrant scent.

"I have never smelled rosemary this fragrant before." Haruka's eyes landed upon the young nomad leader.

"I've been working hard to cultivate the perfect plants for this area, rosemary was by far the easiest." Amateru turned to looked back at the dying rosemary plant in front of her, "This one can be save, it won't be as hardy as the one I gave you but, if you mix sand with at most a quarter soil you should be able to bring it back." She ended with a smile, "Just remember not to water it often."

"The one you gave me?" Haruka questioned. Amateru nodded, her burgundy brown bangs bouncing up around her face,

"You had the idea of growing in the village before I ever did," she looked to her basket thinking for a moment before pulling two more plants out and placing them in the elder woman's arms, "maybe you could give me some tips." Her eyes curved up from broad smile she shared.

Haruka released a warm smile before her eyes widened, "Oh no, no Lady Baraka, there is nothing I could tell you! Thank you so much for supplying this village."

Amateru bit her lower lip, she- she has never had any one thank her before,

"I-" there was nothing she could think of to say. It was as though a weight hit her heart. All she could do was drop her head to the elder woman trying to keep the moisture that was rising to her eyes in. A warm finger under her chin forced her to lift up her head. Amateru swallowed as she looked up to Haruka. The woman's eyes were aged and tired but filled with such wisdom and strength.

"It is important to stay humble," Haruka spoke "but never discredit your worth."

Amateru nodded her head.

Yaoki and Korobi smiled from behind her, "Thank you Lady Baraka!" they chimed in. Haruka released a soft laugh as Amateru jumped slightly surprised to glance behind herself at them.

"I will visit again." she turned to Haruka before heading towards the door refusing to look back as she wiped her eyes with the bottom of her palms.

Haruka watched with a smile as Yaoki and Korobi followed behind the young woman waving a farewell,

"Ready to go find Matsuri?" Yaoki joined her side with a smile.

"Yes." Amateru nodded with bright eyes.

Yaoki and Korobi led Amateru up to a large building. She looked up as they walked her through two solid doors that led out to a dirt courtyard. There was weapons upon weapons shown on up right displays while posts were situated in rows along with stuffed dummies. There was a group of children in the far back standing listening to a male ninja while other older ninja were lined up practicing with weapons.

"In coming!" A female voice shouted.

In an instant Korobi pulled Amateru to the side by her arm out of the way of a stray kunai. Amateru's hair stood on end, her body stiff, as she watched the weapon hit the door behind her… she was almost impaled!

"Sari!?" A familiar female voice raised.

"I said incoming…"

Amateru looked over to see Matsuri scolding a kunoichi with long brown hair whose head band was tied liked a bandana around the top of her head, pieces of her long hair falling into her face.

"You almost hit that woma-" Matsuri looked over to see Amateru peeking out from behind Korobi while Yaoki threw out a slight wave from where he stood across from the two. Immediately Matsuri's face went pale,

"Lady Baraka!" she gasped quickly rushing over, Sari following behind, "Oh my gosh are you okay? Bruised? Scratched!?" Matsuri quickly looked around Amateru. She already got lectured about holding her tongue, what was she going to hear next?

Amateru weakly smiled, "I'm fine, its fine." She waved her hands in front of herself. Matsuri released a breath once it was confirmed the nomad leader was not scratched.

"Who is this?" Sari questioned,

Matsuri's shoulders dropped as she turned to her friend, "This is Lady Baraka…." Sari stood silently with a questioning face, "leader of the sand nomads…" The kunoichi's eyes immediately widened,

"I'm so sorry I almost hit you!" she bowed furiously.

So much bowing... Amateru sweated, "Honestly everything is fine." Sari immediately sent her a grateful smile.

"What brings you here Lady Baraka?" Matsuri calmly greeted with hands held behind her back.

"Oh yes," Amateru seemed to remember. She kneeled down setting her basket on the ground carefully pulling out what appeared to be brown and yellow died fabric. Amateru straightened herself to present it to Matsuri. Yaoki and Korobi watched on curiously as the fabric unfolded from the nomad leader's hands revealing was appeared to be a long wrap skirt,

"I remember how you said you liked my clothing so I made you this," Amateru proudly showed. Matsuri's eyes instantly lit up, " you can wrap it around your waist as a skirt or-" she held it up over her chest demonstrating how it could wrap to be a dress, "- a dress."

"It's so beautiful!" Masturi swooned taking it from Amateru to hold up to herself.

"You made that?" Yaoki admired.

Amateru nodded her head.

"Ah that's so neat!" Korobi added in watching Sari and Matsuri gush over it.

Before Amateru realized what was taking place Matsuri had her embraced in a hug,

"Thank you so much!" she squeezed. Amateru's body stiffened…... was she supposed to hug back? She knew the exchange meant well but the whole thing took her by surprise. She deciding on lightly patting Matsuri on the back with her hand just before the kunoichi pulled away.

"I'll wear this to the festival this year," Matsuri decided aloud,

"Oooo, that will be perfect!" Sari mused.

"Could you explain to me this festival?" Amateru questioned to who ever wanted to answer, she kept hearing so much about it.

"Every year on the night of the Harvest moon," Kaoki explained, "a festival is held to celebrate… well Suna."

"It's a great morale booster." Korobi added in.

"Yes!" Sari leaned forward, "there are lanterns and all sorts of food, every one just has a fun time and you get to dress up in your nicest clothes."

"Kind of like a day off," Yaoki laughed.

Matsuri looked to Amateru, "Will you be attending this year?"

"I, well it- it does sound like it could be fun." Amateru breathed.

"We'll show you to all the best stands." Matsuri smiled referring to Sari who nodded in agreement,

"I am Sari by the way," she greeted, "sorry for the late greeting… and the kunai. I hit the metal pole on the dummy and it reflected off…."

Amateru looked over to the line of stuffed dummies on poles, their shadow was casted behind them from the position of the sun. Her eyes wandered to the weapons lined up on vertical racks,

Matsuri followed the nomad leader's eyes,

"Are you interested in weaponry?" she spoke up.

Amateru looked over to her, "oh no, I could never use a weapon."

"Why not Lady Baraka?" Sari bounced in.

"I couldn't kill someone." She blinked, to her it was a pretty obvious reason.

"Nomads kill animals for food," Matsuri brought up remembering when she helped out with the nomad feast.

"Yes but that is for our livelihood." Amateru explained, "We respect the animal so no death is in vain."

Matsuri held out a kunai, the hilt facing in Amateru's direction, "When you are protecting those that are important to you, no death is in vain." She sent an understanding smile. Amateru eyed the kunai in the kunoichi's hand.

"It's like how we would protect you, Lady Baraka," Korobi spoke up referring to Yaoki as well.

"And how the Kazekage protects all of us." Sari added fondly.

Amateru reached her hand towards the kunai, but she quickly retracted glancing to the ground. The responsibility of it was too much.

"Perhaps another day," she breathed before her eyes widened. Her lips parted as a strike of pain washed over her face. She couldn't speak; her voice was caught in her throat as her eyes shifted down to her leg…blood!? She could feel her heart begin to race as Matsuri quickly dropped to her knees to look at her leg while a chunin ran up behind Amateru, three children at his heels.

"Go back to the group!" he firmly directed the three children before he kneeled down with Matsuri.

"I'm sorry!" one of the kids shouted tears wielding in his eyes.

All Amateru could see was the blood pooling around her left foot. Her breath was caught in her chest… she felt light headed.

"1, 2-"

In an instant feeling rushed through her veins as the chunin pulled the kunai from her shin in one swift motion. A voice returned to her lungs as she fell forward, Yaoki stopping her forward motion with his arm. Amateru's eyes were focused on the ground; blood… there was more blood. She gritted her teeth trying to keep her pained voice in but it continued to seep through while it felt like her head was beginning to spin. Her grasp on Yaoki's arm tightened while tears escaped through the corner of her eyes. Matsuri grabbed the bottom of Amateru's skirt tightly tying it over the wound. It was deep but not fatal. To a ninja they could mask the feeling and fight through it, but someone who wasn't trained…. Masturi's brow narrowed in concern, it was painful.

Yaoki quickly lifted Amateru into his arms, scooping his arm underneath her legs, "I'll take her to the hospital."

"I'll go with you." The chunin quickly followed after Yaoki.

Matsuri stood up as they left, Sari walked up to her side while Korobi continued to look in the direction they took off.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Sari questioned.

Matsuri's head dropped, "I'm worried about us."

* * *

Yaoki looked down at Amateru, she had her face buried into his arm, her hands clutching to his sleeve tightly. The nomad leader's face was pale.

"You need to go inform the Kazekage," he looked over to the chunin to his right,

"The Kazekage?" He asked in confusion keeping perfect pace, "Why do I need to inform the Kazekage, it isn't a fatal wound…." The chunin looked to the woman in Yaoki's arms. Her clothes were different…. they were nomad clothing…. "Wait who is that!?"

Yaoki almost felt pained to admit it, "Baraka, Amateru." He choked out.

The chunin's face sunk, he looked like he was about to cry, "Damn it…" he mustered veering off to the right while Yaoki continued on to the hospital.

The chunin paced hesitantly in front of the Kazekage's office door, sweat beading from his forehead, "It's not that bad, she's not dead." He softly gave himself a pep talk of encouragement, "but then again it was my student that threw a kunai into her shin," His face sank as he continued pacing, "but she's not dead-"

"Is something wrong?"

The chunin froze in mid pace turning his head stiffly to see the Kazekage standing behind him, "Lord Kazekage!" He jumped around so he was facing him with a weak laugh.

Gaara watched him puzzled at his jumpy behavior.

"I was looking for you," the chunin scratched the back of his head, "One of my students had a mishap today." He watched as the Kazekage waited for him to finish, "we were having kunai practice and his aim was off."

Gaara continued to listen, was this going to go anywhere? He released a sigh from his nose, the man was beginning to babble.

"Sooo long story short," the ninja pointed his forefingers together, "the kunai ended up... in the leg of…..Baraka Amateru." He spoke her name quickly but the firm look that rose in the Kazekage's eyes as they narrowed confirmed, quite clearly, that he heard it.

"Where is she now?" Gaara worked to control the tone of his voice, what was she doing in the village- let alone the academy!?

"Yaoki took her to the hospital,"

"Yaoki?" he inquired.

"Yes Lord Kazekage," the chunin nodded before he watched his leader take off down the hall.

Gaara left the kage building quickly heading in the direction of the hospital. He had to see her condition from himself…. after all he was the one who was going to have to deliver the news to the nomads. What was she doing in the village in the first place though, why wouldn't he have been notified of her arrival…. why didn't she notify him? He slid to a stop in front of the hospital quickly entering, uhg, he was still in his kage robes too….

"Where is Baraka Amateru?"

The woman at the hospitals front desk quickly stood up as the Kazekage entered,

"Room 113" Her response was timely, there wasn't any way she could forget where wich room the sand nomad leader was being treated in.

Kaoki looked up as Gaara promptly approached him, "Where is she?"

"They are treating her now," Kaoki pointed to the room next to him.

"Don't leave," he directed before entering the room.

There was two medical nins and a nurse around an operating table. His eyes went to the trickle of blood that led up to the table, not that bad his ass.

The nurse looked up as he entered, "Lord Kazekage," she spoke softly walking up to him. He wanted to get closer but he knew he needed to let them be, "they are finishing up now. A tendon had to be reconnected and stitches applied but other than that recovery will be swift."

All he could see was her hand and burgundy brown hair hanging off from the table while the medical nin finished their work. "Thank you for working so efficiently."

"Of course Lord Kazekage," she nodded before returning back to the table.

Yaoki was still waiting in the hall when he exited,

"What happened?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"The child missed his-"

"No from the beginning." He watched.

Yaoki nodded releasing an oh, "This morning Korobi and I were at the entrance when Lady Baraka approached, she was looking for Matsuri. The last place Korobi saw her was at the academy so we escorted her there. Matsuri was in the training area so-" Yaoki could see the disapproving look on Gaara's face….. that was their first mistake. He mentally cursed himself as he continued, why didn't he think!? "I led Lady Baraka in to meet her."

Gaara watched as he took the blame solely on himself, "You recognize your first mistake?" he eyed.

"Yes Lord Gaara,"

"Why the hell would you take her in there, she is not a ninja." He reprimanded, keeping a firm eye on Yaoki. "the situation was damned from the start and should have never happened." His tone was sharp but his voice did not raise.

"I'll take full responsibility." Yaoki stood tall just as the medical nin exited the room pulling Amateru on the table with them. Gaara stepped out of their way as they turned left down the hall. Amateru's eyes were partially open. Her head was fallen to her left so the two could see her emotionless face. Her copper eyes were glazed over while her bangs brushed down the top of her forehead. She was awake but still out of it.

Gaara dismissed Yaoki with a glance as he followed the medical nin to Amateru's next room. He watched as they carefully laid her onto the hospital bed. She was donning the standard hospital robe that easily allowed view of her wrapped shin.

"I highly suggest that she stay here for the night in order for her leg to heel quickly and properly." One of the medical nins spoke to Gaara,

"That might not be possible considering her situation," He saw how the nomads came to retrieve her that night, would they really allow her to stay away from camp? This was going to be enjoyable news to break to them.

"I understand but that is my recommendation, the less movement the better."

Gaara nodded in understanding as the two ninja left the room. He calmly approached the bed where Amateru laid. Her eyes had cleared up but there was still a light haze, her blinking confirmed she was trying to come out of her dazed state.

"Amateru," He grabbed her attention. Her head shifted to the left from where she laid on her back. A single white sheet was pulled up over her, "how are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she answered slowly, "I've never been hit with a kunai before." There was no smile on her face but she was speaking light-heartedly. "It is beginning to throb…." She glanced down at her leg.

"Does it hurt?" he followed her eyes to her leg. On any other occasion such a wound would not be a concern, at least not to him. Temari and Kankuro had come back with worse on multiple occasions, just a minor inconvenience. Amateru on the other hand was not Temari or Kankuro. She did not wake up each day with the thought that she might have to kill someone. She did not wake up each day with the thought that someone might want to kill her. Most likely she was not accustomed to any pain what so ever, so to her body, this experience in all probability was quite a shock.

"It's starting to again." The sedative was beginning to wear off.

"It would be wise if you stayed here tonight." He addressed her.

"I understand," she looked up to him, "as long as someone lets Heima and Hideki know everything should be fine." Her lips began to twist as the throbbing of her leg became more apparent to her body.

Gaara nodded, "I plan to inform them right away. I'll have them bring you more pain killers as well,"

A grateful smile touched face, "Is this really what ninja go through all the time?" it was not fun at all.

A smirk tugged at his lips, "You get used to it." He paused for a moment as she looked back up to the ceiling. He could not remove this question from his mind. It wasn't important but… he wanted to know… "Why…why did you not let me know you were in the village today?" Gaara watched her look back over to him. He was not upset but from the look that washed over her face he could see that she thought he was.

"I apologize Kazeka- Gaara," she corrected herself, "I had some things to give Matsuri and Lady Temari; it didn't cross my mind."

_'She has more important things on her mind than you' _Kankuro's words echoed in his head…..he was going to have to give his brother that one….

"Well I did for Lady Temari but I ended up giving the plants for her away," Amateru breathed, "I planned to bring her more though….. I will make sure to inform you next time as well."

"No, it's fine." He responded before dismissal, "I'll go inform Heima and Hideki."

Amateru watched him exit the room before looking back up to the ceiling. It didn't seem like it was fine….

* * *

Gaara approached the nomad camp, changed out of his kage robes it was a lot easier to move around. The fire in the center of the camp was not as strong as the night he had been there. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky so it seemed as though they had just started it.

"Lord Kazekage," Akahana approached from where she was kneeling next to the fire pit, "Here to bring back Lady Baraka?" she smiled.

"Not quite, I'm looking for Heima and Hideki." He watched the woman's smile fade into a stoic expression.

"They're right this way." She turned sharply leading Gaara over to one of the larger turquoise tents. Akahana pulled back the curtain entering before him to announced his presence,

"The Kazekage is here." Akahana spoke mater-of-factly.

Inside the tent Heima and Hideki were sitting on cushions, scrolls on their laps which they promptly closed as Gaara entered.

Gaara watched them about to stand up to greet him with a smile until they noticed Akahana's expression. Their faces grew concerned. He watched Akahana exit the tent before looking back to the twins.

"Is everything alright Lord Kazekage?" Heima began.

"Is Lady Baraka with you?" Hideki finished.

This was not going to be enjoyable…. "There was an accident today," Gaara watched their eyes narrow, "Baraka is fine and will heal quickly, but she will need to stay the nigh-"

"No." the two interrupted in unison.

Hideki was the first to finish standing up, "She needs to come back to camp."

"She sent me to inform you both that she felt it would be best to stay." Gaara watched as Heima stood to his feet as well. Their demeanors had completely changed from the two nomads he had met.

"Lady Baraka does not have the means to decide that." Heima chimed in.

Gaara's eyes hardened, the air inside the tent had just grown tense. Both Heima and Hideki had fixed their stance so that their feet were an even shoulders width apart. It was a movement to strengthen their position and something that a ninja would do in preparation for potential confrontation. This was not the response he expected from what were supposed to be peaceful nomads.

"We will go and retrieve her ourselves." Hideki shifted his weight forward towards the tents entrance.

"As Kazekage I am backing Lady Baraka's decision to stay at the hospital." Gaara stood tall stopping Hidaki's forward motion with his words.

"She is not your responsibility," Heima defended his brother with a stern voice.

"As I see it you are all citizens of Sunagakure and Sunagakure is my responsibility-" he needed to keep the situation as civil as possible, but by the minute he was beginning to trust the two twins less and less. "If your concern lies with Lady Baraka you are more than welcome to stay in the village."

He watched the twins jaw tighten as they looked from one another speaking unspoken words. Their demeanor had gone through a complete switch. Gaara had figured they would be upset but not to the aggressive extent they showed him. Not the way their body language had screamed to him the message of shinobi.

"Alright," the twins spoke.

Gaara could tell by the looks they sent him they were expecting him to leave the tent as they packed belongings up in a satchel for overnight. There was no way he was leaving that tent and not seeing what they were going to bring into his village or into that hospital room with Amateru. She might trust them, but their recent exchange left him on edge.

The trip back to Suna was silent. Although the two nomads had calmed, the air was still tense between them and the Kazekage. Upon return Gaara gave the twins directions to the hospital while he let them go on ahead before gathering two jounin to catch up with them. The trust was gone. There was no way he would leave them on their own.

As soon as Kankuro heard word of what had happened he figured it best that he stop by the hospital to see the situation for himself. He could hear voices as he walked through the hospital halls the closer he got to Amateru's room and the closer he got the louder the voices became. Kankuro approached the turn to the hallway Amateru's room was located on to see three nurses peering around the corner in the direction of the shouting. His brow furrowed as he approached to see what everyone was staring at. There in the hall way stood Gaara, his expression growing more agitated by the minute as the two nomads he recognized as Heima and Hideki yelled into his face. What the hell was going on!?

"There is no need for ninja in the room!" Heima defended his shoulders tense as he argued their position with a raised voice, "Are you trying to insult Lady Baraka!?"

"It is a safety precaution," Gaara worked to keep the volume of his voice level.

"_Now_ the precautions go into effect!?" Hideki's voice raised, Gaara's hands tightened into fists as Hideki got into his face, "Where were those precautions when a kunai went into the sand nomad leader's leg!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too!?" Kankuro intervened with a voice of his own as he stepped up in front of his brother putting a space between Gaara and the nomads. From both sides of the hallway people were peaking in petrified at the sight of the nomads yelling into the Kazekage's face.

"This doesn't concern you!" Heima spat widening his stance. Kankuro's eyes narrowed in notice at this action, "Remove the ninja from Lady Baraka's room!" He yelled over Kankuro to Gaara.

The hallway was silenced by a woman's voice, "Enough!"

Heima and Hideki's face immediately softened as they turned to face Amateru. Her eyes hard with an upset stare peering out from behind while her body leaned up against her right side of the door frame in order to stay off her left leg. The two jounin stood behind her one holding the door open while they watched on unsure if they should grab her to bring her back in or leave her be.

Gaara and Kankuro watched the personality change of the two nomads to that of which they recognized three days ago.

Heima and Hideki's voice turned delicate as the spoke in unison, "Lady Bara-"

"Stop it." She breathed, "Just stop it. What is wrong with you?" Amateru shook her head causing her hair to fall around her face over her shoulders. She would have intervened sooner but she couldn't get out of bed easily. Her eyes went to either side of the hall to see the faces of curious bystanders peaking around the corners.

Amateru shut her eyes tightly; she had never been so embarrassed, "How _dare_ you speak to the Kazekage that way." The volume of her voice did not raise, it didn't need to. The iciness in her tone spoke volumes enough. "I stand by all of the Kazekage's decisions." She opened her eyes to stare at Heima and Hideki directly. Word was going to get out about this. This moment was her only chance to fix the nomad image. "If he wants ninja's in this room, then there will be ninja's in this room. If he wants you out on the street, then you will be out on the street. If he wants a kunai in my right leg," The intensity of her voice grew, "then there will be a kunai in my right leg. We may not live within the gates of this village but we are a part of this village and we will respect every one as such."

Heima and Hideki exchanged a side glance at one another before Amateru continued,

"Now please….get out of the hallway."

The two twins quickly listened to her word by exiting into her hospital room past the jounin that still occupied her side.

Amateru eyes went up to Kankuro and Gaara, "Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro." She apologized before turning to limp back into the room.

Gaara stepped around his brother to approach the two jounin.

"Do not leave this room, keep your eyes on the two twins." The jounin nodded at his direction.

Kankuro approached Gaara as the door to the hospital room was shut. At Amateru's last words every one left the hall way. It was solely them now.

"I don't trust them." Kankuro confronted "do you want me to stay as well?"

"No," Gaara answered leading him away from the room, "The jounin will be fine. Things need to not be escalated any more than it already has."

Kankuro's jaw clenched while they made their way out of the hospital, "Those are not nomads Gaara."

"You saw as well." He glanced over with teal eyes.

"Do you know why they didn't want ninja in the room with her?" because they sure made one hell of a fuss over it...

Gaara shook his head, "They did not want her to spend the night in Suna either."

"They could just be over protective," Kankuro tried to think of an alternative reason; "she is definitely a keeper." he referred to how she handled the situation in the hallway. Oh he was waiting for it- waiting for a reaction. Kankuro looked over to meet his younger brother's agitated gaze- and there it was! "If you don't I might." He pushed.

"First things first," Gaara brought the conversation back on track. He carried his attention to the road ahead, "Amateru needs to stay in Suna tomorrow night."

Kankuro released a smirk; he could read his brother's mind completely, "I'll get another kunai."


End file.
